


They Are Better When Crispy

by blythechild



Series: Brainfarts I wrote down [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caves, Cooking, Dialogue-Only, Domestication, Dragons, Food is People, Gen, Pets, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of dragons despair at their failure to domesticate humans.</p><p> </p><p>This is an original work. It is suitable for all audiences who believe in dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are Better When Crispy

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for a comment_fic prompt over on Livejournal. I'm posting it here so I can find it again.

"This isn't going to work."  
"Why?"  
 ***smoky sigh*** "They INSIST on peeing indoors. I've tried reasoning with them."  
"Well, maybe we could-"  
"THERE WILL BE NO PEEING IN THIS CAVE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"  
"Okay, okay... calm down, dear..."

"And... I sorta lost another one yesterday..."  
"What? How?"  
"It washed itself. I tried to dry it."  
"You _didn't!_ They don't have scales, honey!"  
"It was WET and SHIVERY. I thought I was doing it a favor."  
 ***dragony facepalm*** "What did you do with it? Afterwards, I mean..."

"Dear?"  
"You said you liked it..."  
"You FED IT TO ME?!?"  
"Shame to waste it. Being all perfectly crisp and such."  
"You're right - this really isn't going to work. I'll round them up tomorrow and take them over to the bears... see if they want them instead."  
"It's for the best, I'm sure."


End file.
